Jonah Kim Short Stories Collection CHANBAEK
by Jonah Kim
Summary: WRONG / Two Shoot / Chap 5 UP! ENDING! / Summary : Dia adalah ayahku. Dia adalah penyelamatku. Tapi kenapa dia menyentuh dan memasuki bokongku? Apa ini bentuk kasih sayangnya? CHANBAEK MAIN PAIR .
1. Chapter 1

**"I Think You're My First Love"**

**.**

**Two Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**My Short Stories 1St**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G-Switch (For Baekhyun), Gaje, OOC, and Typo; BUT, Dont Like, Dont Read...!**

**Pairing : Chanbaek ( Main Pair )****.**

**Main ****Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja), Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Genre : Roman, Supranatural. **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ****No to Plagiator! And, Thanks For Your Review ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**"Sekali saja, ****aku mengenal seorang gadis yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam ****padaku, ****maka****—****tak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya**.**"**

.

.

**Part I**

_** Chanyeol Prov**_

Pintu kereta terbuka sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Aku masuk dan duduk di pojok dekat dengan gerbong. Aku suka duduk di pojok karena disini aku bisa bebas tiduran di gerbong tanpa merepotkan oranglain.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari dimana aku bebas bersenang-senang tanpa ada embel-embel sekolah, kursus, dan juga acara di band yang terkadang benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenagaku. Yah—meskipun aku sangat suka dengan musik melebihi apapun.

Aku suka berkunjung ke game center disaat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin hanya anak SMP saja yang masuk kesana—tapi toh aku juga masih anak SMP.

Kereta bergerbong lima ini melewati tikungan lambat. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat selain hanya tembok-tembok bangunan di sisi kanan dan kiri—tentu saja karena kereta ini jenis kereta bawah tanah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kereta ini bergoyang lalu berhenti di sebuah stasiun kecil. Kuambil tas punggungku dari rak bagasi dan memakainya dengan cepat-cepat. Tak sabar aku ingin segera memainkan game kesukaanku.

Tapi, saat aku berjalan ke peron terbuka, seseorang menabrakku. Seorang gadis berambut pirang. Tentu saja aku ingin memarahi dia yang tiba-tiba saja menabrakku.

Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, gadis itu lari begitu saja. Padahal, ponselnya terjatuh saat dia menabrakku tadi. Aku memanggilnya tapi sepertinya dia tidak dengar. Jadilah aku yang mengejarnya—bermaksud mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Nonna... Nonna."

Lagi-lagi dia tidak mendengarku.

Dia terus berlari menuju ke arah bangunan yang kuyakini adalah studio musik. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut kesana. Meskipun aku tidak ada tanggung jawab karena ia yang menabrakku—tetap saja ponsel ini ada padaku.

"Tunggu, Nonna..."

Gadis itu masuk ke kelas yang kosong.

Aku mengikutinya masuk.

Hampir saja aku memanggil namanya, ketika gadis itu dengan cepat duduk di kursi dan membuka grandpiano di depannya.

Musik dari piano itu mulai terdengar. Entah bagaimana musik itu begitu menyentuh hatiku. Ketika aku sedang serius mendengarkan, tiba-tiba musik itu mendadak berhenti.

Aku menahan nafasku—menatap gadis yang menatapku dengan pandangan tak ramah.

"...Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?"

Ia akhirnya bicara. Suaranya berat namun terdengar ketus—tak suka. Aku terpaku. Bingung—kaget dan macam-macam hal justru kufikirkan disaat genting seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku bertanya padamu, sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di sana?"

"Eng, yah..."

Aku akhirnya bisa bicara setelah memaksa keluar suaraku.

"...Mungkin sejak awal."

"Sejak awal?"

Dia berdiri dan gaunnya yang putih menjuntai ke lantai yang dingin. Di musim dingin seperti sekarang ini gadis ini benar-benar cari mati memakai pakaian seperti itu.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya dari awal?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ponselmu." Aku memperlihatkan ponselnya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Itu bukan ponselku..." desisnya marah.

"Mana kutahu...! Yang penting tadi ponsel ini jatuh ketika kau menabrakku di kereta."

Dia terlihat terkejut.

"Dasar cabul! Maniak!"

"Bukan, tunggu sebentar! Kenapa aku dituduh seperti itu?"

"Kau benar-benar menguntitku sampai ke sini!"

"Menguntit? Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ponselmu saja, Nonna. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Kalau bukan untuk menguntitku, lalu kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Mengembalikan ponselmu. Ya Tuhan...! Apakah aku harus selalu mengulang-ngulanginya lagi?"

"Itu bukan ponselku."

"Tapi tadi terjatuh ketika kau menabrakku."

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Kekuatan sihir misterius yang membuatku jadi agak lemah dan juga kikuk. Tapi aku berusaha agar bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Ya—ponselnya, Nonna."

"Buang saja."

"Apa? Buang? Begitu saja?"

"Kenapa tidak. Toh itu bukan milikku."

"Tapi, Nonna..."

"Pokoknya, segera pergi dari tempat ini. Dan jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa kalau aku ada di sini. Kau juga harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang aku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kau benar-benar tak boleh... mengatakannya!"

"Baiklah—aku mengerti, aku akan pergi, kau senang sekarang?" Aku mengencangkan tas punggungku. Berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan gadis aneh itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, teriakan gadis itu menghentikanku.

Tentu saja aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eng—"

Aku terdiam.

Bingung—dia berteriak karena apa.

Dari samping piano ia terlihat gelisah. Kali ini wajahnya tidak tampak marah, tapi merah karena malu.

"Ada apa?"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya.

Terlihat cute?

"Kau mau ke stasiun tidak?"

"Ya, setelah aku ke game center. Kenapa memangnya?" Ia langsung tampak lega setelah kuanggukan kepala. Dan tanpa terduga, dia berjalan mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Kau juga mau pulang?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Jalan saja. Jangan banyak omong..."

"Apa-apaan."

"Aku bilang, jalan saja."

"Jangan-jangan kau tersesat ya?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat—mungkin dengan begitu ia kira aku akan percaya—nyatanya aku justru tertawa karena geli. Ternyata dia tidak tahu jalan pulang—tampangnya saja yang jutek.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan malu..."

"Sudah kubilang bukan begitu!"

Dia berteriak. Kencang sekali. Dia kira aku tuli.

"Kalau begitu, ya pulang saja sendiri," kataku agak jengkel. Dia menatapku garang. Benar-benar seperti preman dia ini. Sebentar-sebentar membentak. Sebentar-sebentar menatapku seolah aku adalah maniak.

Menyebalkan.

"Aku bilang jalan ya jalan saja." Dia masih bersikukuh. Dia juga masih menatapku tajam sambil mendongakkan kepalanya angkuh. Sungguh aku tidak tahan berada di sekitarnya.

"Baik. Baik. Aku juga malas berdebat denganmu..."

Aku berjalan didepannya. Karena aku fikir dia ingin ke stasiun, makanya aku mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke game center. Tidak apa-apa berkorban sedikit—yang penting aku bisa cepat-cepat lepas dari gadis aneh sepertinya. Dan pergi ke game center tanpa dirinya—catat—tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

"Kita sampai."

"Aku sudah tahu."

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak berkomentar lagi dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Dan berhasil. Gadis itu sudah jauh dariku. Dia sepertinya sadar bahwa aku buru-buru meninggalkannya. Dia hanya menatapku dari kejauhan. Tatapannya sulit untuk aku artikan.

Tapi yang pasti, aku merasa sedikit aneh.

Entah apa itu.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, Goo Sonsaengnim meminta padaku untuk meletakkan beberapa berkas di atas mejanya. Saat itu adalah jam istirahat. Aku berjalan sendirian di lorong yang sudah sepi karena hampir semua orang pergi ke kantin.

"Chanyeol-sshi..."

Aku menoleh ketika seseorang memanggilku.

Ternyata itu Yuri—ketua murid angkatan kami.

"Ini arsip yang dimintakan Goo Sonsaengnim, bukan?"

"Ya."

"Kemarikan. Ini sebenarnya tugasku. Kau pergilah ke kantin."

"Ah—benarkah?" tanyaku agak ragu tapi juga lega.

"Ya, Chan, santai saja..."

"Gomawo, Yuri-sshi..."

Dia tersenyum sambil mententeng berkas-berkas itu. Tentu saja aku senang sekali, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku segera berlari ke lorong menuju kantin. Kebetulan sekali aku sedang lapar. Tapi saat aku berbalik ke arah tikungan di lorong, aku melihat seorang gadis.

Gadis itu diam menatap keluar jendela.

Aku heran—dia sedang menatap apa.

Perasaan tidak ada yang sedang berlatih basket.

Karena penasaran, aku memandanginya cukup lama.

Tapi...

DEG!

Gadis itu menoleh.

Menatapku.

"K—Kau..."

Aku menatapnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget ternyata gadis itu adalah gadis yang aku temui kemarin. Gadis menyebalkan yang aneh tapi sangat cantik. Yah—untuk bagian itu aku mengakuinya. Dia sangat imut dan juga manis.

"Kau kelas tiga? Kau sekolah disini?" tanyaku reflek.

Dia terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa dia begitu misterius bagiku. Jadi selain iseng—aku juga sebenarnya ingin tahu.

"Aku tak mau menyebutkan namaku."

"Cuma nama saja, apa salahnya?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu bukan urusanmu."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Baik, Nonna sombong... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku—bingung.

Kenapa dia memanggilku lagi?

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengikari janjimu?"

"Janji? Memangnya kita saling berjanji apa?"

"Kau bilang kau akan melupakan segalanya tentangku. Lalu kenapa kau menyapaku barusan?"

Aku benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Ya Tuhan... Ada orang seperti dia ini? Dia pasti tidak punya pacar dengan perilaku seperti ini.

"Aku tidak menyapamu...!" Sanggahku mentah-mentah. Enak saja aku dibilang menyapanya. Bertemu dengannya saja aku tak sudi sebenarnya.

"Kau barusan—beberapa detik yang lalu mengatakan—kau kelas tiga, kau sekolah disini... Begitu."

"Hah..."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Rasanya malas sekali berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah. Terserahmu sajalah."

Aku hendak berbalik tapi dia dengan cepat memegang lenganku. Tentu saja aku terkejut. Aku bahkan hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Hm—Itu..."

"Apa?"

"Arah jarum jam satu, ruang Osis..."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia keluar dari kelas.

Tentu saja aku semakin bingung padanya.

Dia itu kenapa sih? Tadi berdiri tidak jelas di depan jendela entah melihat apa—lalu menudingku ingkar janji.

Dan setelah itu apa? Membicarakan ruang Osis? Apa dia ingin mendaftar jadi anggota lalu bertanya padaku tentang bagaimana prosedur dan syarat-syarat menjadi anggota? Tapi dia sudah kelas tiga, kan? Apa dia punya waktu untuk hal semacam itu.

"Tunggu, Nonna... Aku beritahu caranya..."

Aku hendak berlari mengejarnya, tapi sebelum sempat—BRAKKK!—aku mendengar dentuman yang keras sekali dari arah belakang. Segera kubalikkan badanku dan kulihat lebih jelas ke arah jendela.

Ya Tuhan.

Ruang Osis.

Seseorang terjun dari atas.

Bunuh dirikah?

Tapi...?

Kenapa?

**"Arah jarum jam satu, ruang Osis..."**

**TBC**

**Buing~~Buing... Hwaa. GAJEE bgt FF ini~~Dan saya berani Publish**** lagi****abis saya lagi pengen buat sesuatu yg beda, dan ini saya buat cuma lima belas menit aja. Jadi ya gini deh. **

Dan well~~~ kalau ada yg nyimak cerita-ceritaku dari awal pastinya tahu kalau saya pernah publish FF Oneshoot juga—tapi baru beberapa hari—dan itu udah 50 lebih yang review T.T dengan kejamnya ada yang ngelaporin dan dihapus sama FFN.

Huwaaa... \(T.T)/ #nangis kejer...

But. Karena selama ini lapak saya di blog~~~tentu saja saya sedih karena pertama kali cerita saya dihapus.

Dan itu menyakitkan #lebai... TT

Jadinya butuh waktu juga buat lanjutin nih FF.

Dan balikin mood lagi. Awalnya dah mikir bakal balik lagi ke blog sih. Abisnya di Blog kan ngga ada acara penghapusan gitu kan~~~~tapi balik lagi saya terlalu malas dan g punya waktu buat memperbaiki blog biar tampilannya bagus (Dengan kata lain~~~saya itu agak jadul, ok, saya akui).

Dan Berharap...

Tidak ada penghapusan lagi.

Amin ^^

Dan soal FF yang terhapus itu... Banyak yg PM aku dan minta buat di buatin sekuel. Dijadiin FF dan dilanjutin.

Terkejut sih—FF segaje itu minta dilanjutin.

Tapi karena comfort zone aku di blog dan di dunia nyata itu sebenarnya adalah cerita-cerita thriller—fantasi—dan crime akhirnya aku pertimbangin buat jadiin Bad Love FF terbaruku.

Tentunya kalau number nine sama DYSPC-nya udah setengah jalan. (Karena jujur aja saat aku pindah lapak ke FFN, gaya penulisanku beda banget sama di blog).

~~~Kalau di Blog itu aku lebih serius dengan chapter-chapter panjang.

Kalau di FFN, tentunya kalian tahu gimana gaya penulisanku.

Jadi ketika ada yang minta Bad Love jadi FF—wah saya jadi ngga sabar nih buat nulis yg crime-crime lagi. Haha. Kangen sama otakku yang sudah lama ngga diasah sama hal-hal seperti itu.

Dan bisakah aku dapat review?

Boleh request cerita kok ^^

Yang pengen ngasih ide~~~ tinggal masukin idenya di kotak review.

Thank you... ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**"I Think You're My First Love"**

**.**

**Two Shoot**

**.**

**.**

**My Short Stories 1St**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**G-Switch (For Baekhyun), Gaje, OOC, and Typo; BUT, Dont Like, Dont Read...!**

**Pairing : Chanbaek ( Main Pair )****.**

**Main ****Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja), Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Genre : Roman, Supranatural. **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : ****No to Plagiator! And, Thanks For Your Review ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**"Sekali saja, ****aku mengenal seorang gadis yang meninggalkan kesan mendalam ****padaku, ****maka****—****tak mungkin aku bisa melupakannya**.**"**

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap.

Aku mengejar gadis itu. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaan takutku, aku tetap mengejarnya sampai ke kantin. Tapi nihil—dia tidak ada dimanapun. Aku berusaha mencarinya di tengah keramaian tapi sekali lagi—dia tidak ditemukan dan rasa takutku semakin bertambah.

"Hei, Chan, kau sedang mencari seseorang?"

"Tidak kok."

"Benar?"

"Ya, benar."

"Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mencari Nari, ya?"

Aku mendengus—Nari lagi Nari lagi. Lama-lama jika aku lulus dari sini mungkin nama yang kuingat pertama kali adalah si Nari itu. Bagaimana tidak ingat jika setiap hari teman-teman sekelasku selalu menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan Nari.

Menyebalkan sekali.

"Akui saja, kau jatuh cinta dengan Nari, kan?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak pacaran atau jatuh cinta dengannya. Kau puas?" Dia tertawa—seolah aku sedang menceritakan lelucon konyol.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pacaran? Jangan-jangan kau gay?"

"What the..."

"Jika bukan, kenapa kau tidak pacaran saja? Kau lihat teman-teman kita—semuanya sudah punya pacar. Mana cantik-cantik lagi, Yeol. Sedangkan pacarku—yah—kau tahu sendiri," ujarnya malah curhat.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahuku—acuh.

"Kita masih SMP. Untuk apa pacaran."

"Zaman sekarang—anak Sekolah Dasar sudah saling kirim-kiriman surat cinta, kok," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"Itukan kau, bukan aku."

"Jujur, tipe gadis yang kau sukai seperti apa memangnya?"

Kali ini tampangnya serius—tapi aku yakin dia hanya asal bertanya.

"Cantik, baik, mencintaiku apa adanya... Lalu—"

"Kau serius?" Dia tertawa.

"Tentu saja..."

"Kalau aku sih, gadis itu harus seksi, punya bokong yang bagus."

"Apa gunanya bokong yang bagus kalau wajahnya jelek."

"Setidaknya saat dia bergoyang—membuatku bergairah."

Aku melotot.

"Pikiranmu seperti orang dewasa saja."

"You know me," ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah aku mau ke kelas saja."

Aku menepuk bahunya sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan dia kembali ke kelas. Aku berjalan ke lorong yang sekarang sudah cukup ramai. Sambil tetap mencari—aku memelankan jalanku ketika sampai tepat di depan kelas gadis itu. Dan—ada.

Gadis itu duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Menyendiri.

Melihat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong.

Kerena penasaran, aku mencoba mendekatinya.

"Hei—kau anak kelas dua, kan?"

Beberapa senior sudah mendekatiku dan bertanya.

Aku hanya menjawab seadanya sambil kakiku tetap berjalan mendekatinya. Suasana yang tadi ramai, berubah sunyi dalam sekejab. Aku bisa merasakan orang-orang di belakang mulai membicarakanku.

Aku menahan nafasku saat matanya beralih menatapku.

DEG.

Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Mata itu...

Helaian rambut merahnya yang halus.

Benar-benar membuatku terpaku.

Dan lebih dari itu, tatapan matanya—berarti sangat dalam untukku. Tidak pernah kurasakan sekalipun dalam hidupku, aku memiliki kesan yang baik atau kesan yang mendalam pada seorang gadis.

Bagiku, satu-satunya gadis yang sempurna bagiku adalah ibuku. Tapi dia? Dengan segala keanehan yang dia miliki—kenapa dia begitu mempengaruhiku?

"Hei—"

Salah seorang yang dibelakangku memperingatkanku. Kuanggap itu sebagai peringatan karena dia berkata begitu pelan dan terkesan berhati-hati.

"Nonna..."

Aku memaksa keluar suaraku.

Meskipun dadaku berdetak lebih cepat, aku mencoba bersikap sebiasa mungkin di depannya. Tapi intimidasinya ternyata lebih kuat. Dia menatapku tajam dan wajahnya terlihat dingin. Tiba-tiba suaraku seperti menghilang.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sengit.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Aku hanya mematung dan menatapnya.

"Aku tanya ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Soal?"

"Kejadian tadi..."

Bisik-bisik semakin jelas kudengar.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelah itu, ada salah seorang siswa yang mengabarkan tentang insiden tadi. Tentu saja itu membuat anak-anak yang lain terkejut dan beberapa diantaranya berteriak ketakutan.

Sekolah menjadi gempar. Semua siswa berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas—berusaha melihat tempat kejadian.

"Nonna..."

Hanya tinggal kami berdua disini. Semua siswa sudah keluar untuk melihat kehebohan di lantai dua.

"Aku bisa melihatnya..."

"Melihat apa?"

"Orang itu."

Kami terdiam. Aku tahu apa maksudnya.

"Kau bisa melihat masa depan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Aku bisa apa? Orang itu sendiri yang ingin mati."

"Setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahuku."

"Lalu apa? Kau akan berlari kesana dan membujuknya agar tidak bunuh diri, begitu?"

"Mungkin jika kau bilang padaku, dia masih bisa selamat."

"Mungkin saja kau bisa menyelamatkannya saat ini. Tapi dia akan melakukannya lagi saat kau tidak ada. Disaat semua orang tidak berada disisinya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia ingin mati."

"Dia ada salah denganmu? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kata-kataku. Dia berdiri dan rambutnya yang panjang menerpa wajahku karena hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Jujur, rambutnya wangi sekali.

"Enyah kau dari hadapanku..."

"Baik. Dengan senang hati."

Aku mengatakannya dengan suara yang keras.

Wajahnya datar dan dia kembali duduk. Tidak menatapku sama sekali. Tentu saja aku jengkel. Aku segera pergi dari kelas dengan langkah yang kuhentak-hentakkan—ya aku memang childish—aku memang masih SMP kan.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah adalah saat paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa sekolahan. Begitu juga aku. Aku ingin makan sup tulang hari ini—maka dari itu, aku buru-buru pulang ke rumah.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku melewati gerbang sekolah, seseorang menghadangku. Mengetahui bahwa dia gadis menyebalkan itu, aku tidak memperdulikan dan tetap melanjutkan jalanku.

"Hei—rambut keriting..."

Aku menoleh ketika kudengar dia memanggilku lagi—atau tepatnya karena aku sadar bahwa rambutku memang keriting. Tapi satu keuntungan dari rambutku itu, aku menjadi lebih dikenal di kalangan teman-temanku. Mereka bilang aku mirip Gu Jonpyo.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Kau mau ke stasiun, kan?"

"Kau masih tidak tahu jalan menuju ke stasiun? Kau buta arah?" tanyaku setengah menyidir. Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya diam mematung. Persis seperti patung lilin. Lucu sekali ketika melihat ekspresinya.

"Jadi kau akan mengikutiku lagi?"

Dia mengangguk setengah tidak rela.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus tahu namamu dulu. Baru kau boleh menguntitku."

"Aku tidak menguntitmu...!" Kini gantian aku yang menuduhnya penguntit—ternyata menyenangkan juga rasanya. Dia terlihat tidak senang—tapi wajahnya benar-benar manis.

"Jadi, Nonna aneh, siapa namamu?"

"B—Byun. B—Baek—Hyun."

Aku mengenryitkan alisku. Kenapa menyebutkan namanya sendiri dia jadi terbata-bata begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan namanya? Kurasa tidak buruk juga nama itu. Justru semanis orangnya. Baekhyun. Baekhyunni. Baekki. Lucu-lucu kan panggilannya.

"Baiklah, Nonna Baekki, ayo kita pulang."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu menjijikkan..."

"Namamu itu bagus."

"Aku tidak suka margaku."

"Kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum aneh. Sangat aneh.

"Sepupuku melarangku untuk menyebut margaku di depan teman-temannya."

"Oh..."

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku—dan dia mengikutiku ketika aku mulai berjalan. Meskipun dia ada di belakangku, aku tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam diriku.

Aku merasa berdebar—senang—was-was; karena aku takut dia tidak akan mengikutiku lagi. Entah. Aku hanya ingin dia berjalan di belakangku seperti ini.

Tanpa ada suara.

Tanpa ada percakapan.

Aku tiba di stasiun pukul delapan malam.

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di gerbong karena aku mengantuk sekali. Dan disaat aku hampir terlelap, seseorang menyanggah kepalaku. Karena terlalu mengantuk, kubiarkan saja aku tertidur sebentar.

Aku membuka mataku saat aku merasa ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ah—dia pasti orang yang sama yang menyanggah kepalaku. Aku tentu saja ingin berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang bersedia menjaga kepalaku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau."

Ternyata Byun Baekhyun yang melakukannya.

Benarkah?

"Aku melakukannya karena kau terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada semua orang. Jadi jangan salah paham."

Dia berujar sinis.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah tahu, kok."

Aku membenahi ranselku dan bersiap keluar dari gerbong.

Dan saat aku sedang bermain-main dengan ponselku, seorang pria menghentikan langkah kami. Langkah kami? Jangan kaget, gadis ini memang dari tadi mengikutiku sepulang dari sekolah.

"Tunggu. Kau anak yang dilaporkan hilang itu, kan?"

Gadis itu berwajah sadis lagi. Aku kasihan dengan bapak penjaga kereta itu. Dia terlihat kikuk saat gadis aneh ini mempelototinya.

"Sembarangan...!"

"Tapi kau persis dengan ciri-ciri yang disebar di blosur. Katanya, kau melarikan diri dari rumah dan tidak pulang. Jangan begitu, kasihan orangtuamu..."

Kali ini yang tidak aku mengerti mengapa dia justru menatapku?

"Kau tidak menepati janjimu lagi...! Kau mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kau bertemu denganku. Kau melaporkan pada orangtua ini dan kemudian menjebakku kesini."

"Enak saja. Jangan menuduh orang seenak jidatmu."

"Lalu kenapa orangtua ini bisa tahu?"

"Ya, mana kutahu, Nonna..."

"Aku akan membawamu kerumah orangtuamu, Agasshi."

"Aku tidak mau. Kau hanya ingin uang orangtuaku makanya, kau mau membawaku kerumah."

Bapak itu tentu saja terkejut sekali ada anak muda yang mau berbicara sekasar itu dengannya. Aku saja sampai kaget.

"Saya tidak begitu, Agasshi. Saya hanya ingin membantu..."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku. Berpura-puralah kau tidak melihatku. Aku yakin, kau masih punya banyak urusan untuk tidak mencampuri urusan oranglain."

Penjaga kereta itu akhirnya menyerah.

Dia pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan kami.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar pembohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kau tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku hanya melongo.

Dia itu aneh sekali.

Kami masih berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia memegang lenganku saat aku sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain ponsel dan berkirim pesan dengan teman-temanku.

"Hei—keriting."

Aku menoleh saat dia memanggilku lagi.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa masuk sendiri."

"Apanya?"

Dia menunjuk tembok besar yang ada didepan kami. Itu adalah tempat pertemuan pertama kami. Ruang studio musik. Dengan cepat aku mengerti bahwa dia ingin menginap atau tepatnya melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

"Jangan, bahaya kalau sampai ketahuan penjaganya."

"Tapi ini studio milik ayahku."

"Bukankah kau sedang kabur dari ayahmu. Kenapa juga kau masih tinggal di tempat miliknya. Kau tidak malu?"

Aku mencoba merubah fikirannya.

Tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Asalkan dia tidak tahu aku disini, tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku tahu."

"Dan kau ingin menggunakan mulutmu yang suka bergosip itu?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana kau tinggal."

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah tahu juga."

"Ya, aku juga tidak ingin tahu."

Dia menyuruhku untuk berjongkok agar dia bisa memanjat tembok itu. Enak saja. Sampai matipun aku tidak akan sudi, begitulah kata-kataku untuk menolak permintaannya.

"Nanti aku beritahu soal ulangan besok."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku setengah senang-setengah gengsi.

"Ya."

"Dengan senang hati."

Aku nyengir dan kuposisikan tubuhku untuk berjongkok.

Dia tentu saja menyindirku sebelum menggunakan punggungku. Kurasa mulutnya itu memang digunakan untuk menyindir orang.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mati karena sudah menggunakan punggungmu untukku."

"Dan rohku akan menggentayangimu."

Dia terdiam.

Tubuhnya membeku.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan bicara tentang roh...! Dasar brengsek."

Rupanya dia takut hantu, kekeke.

.

.

.

Aku semakin sering berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Dia memang cantik tapi ketusnya bukan main. Tapi anehnya, dia selalu membuatku penasaran. Terkadang, ketika aku melewati kelasnya, aku dengan sengaja menengok untuk mencarinya.

Tentu saja aku berusaha agar tidak ketahuan. Aku kerap berpura-pura melihat-lihat hal lain—padahal aku memang ingin melihat wajahnya. Aku akui wajahnya memang cantik dan juga sangat manis.

Dan karena masih fokus melihat-lihat ke arah jendela, aku tidak sadarseseorang ternyata ada di depanku. Tanpa bisa dihindari lagi, aku menabrak orang itu.

Dan—Dan—Dan

Tanpa sengaja dada kami bersentuhan.

Oh My God!

Plak...!

Belum sempat mencerna yang terjadi barusan, aku sudah kena tampar. Benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku berani jamin, pipiku memerah karena tamparannya.

"Dasar cabul. Sudah kuduga, kau itu cabul sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu."

"Kau lagi..."

"Kau ingin mengintipku, kan?"

"Kurasa, itu terlalu berlebihan. Jangan menggunakan kata mengintip. Seolah aku adalah seorang maniak yang mengintipmu di ruang ganti."

"Kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Tidak akan."

Aku mengakhiri percakapan kami dengan meninggalkan dia terlebih dahulu. Aku sedang malas bertengkar dengannya. Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Tapi dia memanggilku.

"Hei, kau masih mau soal tidak?"

Aku menoleh dan kemudian menghampirinya.

Anak-anak yang lain memperhatikan kami.

Seperti kami berasal dari alien saja.

"Ini soalnya. Jangan pernah mengatakannya ke siapapun."

"Ya, ya, ya—cerewet."

Dia diam dan tiba-tiba aku ingin tahu alasan kenapa dia kabur dari rumah.

"Kau kenapa kabur? Ada masalah?"

"Ayah dan ibuku selalu bertengkar. Aku ingin menyendiri."

Aku tidak menyangka dia mau bercerita padaku.

"Jangan begitu, mereka pasti akan mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Seseorang yang bunuh diri itu adalah sepupuku..."

DEG.

Wajahnya untuk pertama kalinya, berubah menjadi sedih.

Wajah yang kerap bertampang dingin seperti itu ternyata bisa berekpresi sedih—terlihat begitu rapuh dan juga lemah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi aku seperti ingin melindunginya.

"Meskipun jika didepan teman-temannya, dia malu punya saudara sepertiku, aku tetap menyayanginya."

Dia seperti menahan air matanya.

"Aku sedih karena mengetahui kematiannya lebih dulu. Saat kita bertemu kemarin adalah saat-saat terberat dalam hidupku. Karena itulah, aku pergi ke studio untuk bermain musik. Aku tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu disana."

"Maaf."

Dia mengangguk dan saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku rasa aku tidak benar-benar membencinya. Dia hanya aneh saja. Tapi dia sama seperti yang lainnya. Hanya saja, kelebihannya itu yang mungkin membuatnya merasa tertekan.

Apakah aku bisa menjadi teman untukknya?

.

.

Hari berganti hari.

Minggu berganti minggu.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan kami saling mengenal.

Dia masih tidak ramah. Tapi dia tetap melakukan rutinitasnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Karena sudah terbiasa, aku selalu menunggunya ketika aku pulang lebih dulu. Dan diapun begitu. Dia akan menungguku ketika aku pulang telat karena ada latihan basket.

Kami saling menunggu meski tidak ada perjanjian sebelumnya. Meski tidak ada kesepakatan ataupun janji, kami tetap menepatinya sampai sekarang.

Sampai dua bulan belakangan ini.

Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku menunggu dia keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dan tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini dia keluar dengan raut wajah yang sedih, bukan datar dan dingin seperti biasanya.

"Baekki, kau kenapa?"

"Eng—Chan..."

Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku.

Begitu manis.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu," katanya cepat. Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dia berjalan lebih dulu. Mendahuluiku dan dari sini, aku bisa melihat punggungnya yang mungil menjauhiku.

Rasanya... sepi.

Dan aku kira hanya untuk hari itu. Nyatanya, untuk seterusnya dia tidak lagi menungguku atau pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Saat aku melewati kelasnya, dia tidak ada disana. Aku ingin bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya tapi aku fikir itu akan menjadi gosip baru di sekolah kami.

Tentu saja, bagi anak-anak SMP hal-hal kecil seperti itu bisa menjadi gosip yang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua. Dan aku malas harus mendengar ocehan penggosip itu setiap harinya.

"Kau kenapa? Sedih?" Jessica Jung—sahabat baikku yang sangat populer di sekolah sepertinya mulai menyadari perubahanku. Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi sedikit lebih pendiam.

"Aku bingung."

"Kenapa?"

"Orang yang biasa bersamaku tidak ada. Dan itu membuatku kebingungan. Rasanya, ada sesuatu yang menghilang dan itu terasa penting bagiku."

"Maksudmu si gadis aneh?"

"Ya."

"Dia memang aneh."

Jessica menyeruput minumannya. Matanya menatapku serius. Sesuatu yang jarang sekali dia lakukan. Karena biasanya dia selalu bercanda dan bersikap genit—tentu saja maksudnya bercanda.

"Dia tidak punya teman. Dijauhi anak-anak yang lain karena sikapnya yang menakutkan. Aku sendiri merasa kasihan padanya. Aku pernah mencoba mendekatinya saat kami bertemu di kantin atau perpustakaan. Tapi ucapannya yang ketus membuatku tidak betah juga..."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu."

Aku tiba-tiba merasa sedih mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia memang tidak punya teman sama sekali. Sebenarnya, dia memiliki hati yang lembut. Jika tidak mana mungkin dia mau menyangga kepalaku di kereta setiap kali aku tertidur.

"Dia punya teman. Aku temannya."

Jessica tersenyum padaku. Lalu bicara lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak gampang menyerah, kau tahu itu, kan. Aku masih mencoba berbicara dengannya. Tapi hari itu membuatku sangat ketakutan..."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Aku merasa matanya bisa membaca apa yang kufikirkan. Aku selalu merasa dia bisa melumpuhkan siapapun yang melihatnya. Dan kau tahu, tidak ada yang berani menatapnya selain kau."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia dijuluki Ice Princess tapi juga nenek sihir karena sikapnya itu."

Aku menghela nafas.

"Jujur, aku merindukannya."

Jessica tersedak saat aku mengatakannya.

"Benarkah? Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku hanya merasa... dia gadis pertama yang membuatku terkesan. Kesan yang begitu mendalam. Dan itu sulit untuk dilupakan."

Jessica tersenyum aneh.

"Tenang saja, itu mudah dilupakan, kok. Paling-paling seiring berjalannya waktu, kau akan bisa melupakannya. Itu kan hanya kesan, dan bukan berarti apa-apa."

**_Bukan berarti apa-apa, ya?_**

**_Benarkah?_**

Perkataan Jessica tidak terbukti sama sekali. Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan aku tidak pernah sekalipun melupakannya. Aku selalu diam-diam melewati kelasnya hanya untuk melihatnya. Terkadang, dia ada disana, terkadang juga tidak.

Dan sayangnya, aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menemuinya saat dia ada di sekolah. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya ketika dia pergi ke kantin. Duduk di sebelahnya saat semua orang enggan melakukannya. Tapi aku merasa beda. Aku justru merasa kehangatan yang tak kumengerti saat dia berada di sampingku. Atau saat dia berada di belakangku.

Aku tidak pernah pulang bersamanya lagi.

Karena dia selalu menghilang lebih dulu saat aku melewati kelasnya. Dan lama-lama, aku tidak tahan juga. Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk berani bicara dengannya.

"Nonna, kita perlu bicara..."

Aku tidak memanggilnya Baekki seperti biasa.

"Soal apa?"

Dia melirikku sekilas dan itu membuatku kecewa. Lebih kecewa ketimbang saat Jessica atau sahabat-sahabat baikku yang lain mengacuhkanku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku duluan."

Aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi. Aku memegang lengannya dan dia terkejut bukan main. Tidak bisa, Nonna. Kau tidak akan bisa pergi lagi dariku.

"Tetaplah di belakangku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu, tetaplah disampingku...!" aku berteriak—mengeluarkan semua emosi yang selama berbulan-bulan aku pendam. Dan dia merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

Dia berbisik begitu lirih. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Suaranya yang jernih saat dia berbicara lembut, sungguh aku sangat menyukainya.

"Nonna..."

"Aku mendengar orang-orang membicarakanmu yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan gadis sepertiku. Mereka bilang, kau sama anehnya denganku..."

DEG.

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Semua perasaanku campur aduk tak menentu. Aku bingung tapi anehnya aku justru senang—ternyata alasannya menjauhiku bukan karena dia membenciku.

"Kalau begitu, jangan difikirkan, Nonna."

Aku mendekapnya dari depan. Dia sepertinya tegang dan begitu juga aku. Rasanya, hanya sentuhan ringan seperti ini saja bisa membuatku bergetar hebat.

"Aku sepertinya mulai menyukaimu, Nonna."

"Apa?"

"Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

Aku menghela nafas.

Jujur, tak ku pungkiri rasanya begitu menyakitkan.

Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta? Dan cinta pertamaku adalah gadis seperti dia? Sebenarnya, tidak buruk juga. Dia itu sangat keren jika aku mau berkata jujur.

"Kau hanya belum menyukaiku, Baekki..."

Aku merasa tangannya mencoba melepas pelukanku.

"Tapi aku aneh."

"Aku tahu, Nonna. Kau mungkin gadis teraneh yang pernah aku temui. Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak bisa aku lupakan."

"Chanyeol."

"Tetaplah disampingku, Nonna. Berjalanlah disampingku."

Aku melepas pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah—cantik. Rambut merahnya yang berkilau membuatnya semakin bersinar dengan wajah putihnya.

CUP.

Aku memberinya kecupan ringan di bibir.

Dan dia melotot dengan wajah merona.

"Manis sekali..."

"Kau beraninya kau menciumku sebelum menjadikanku kekasihmu. Kau brengsek." Dia mulai lagi. Kata-kata ketusnya... Ah...! Aku merindukannya.

CUP.

"Sekarang kau pacarku..."

CUP.

"Jadi sekarang sudah bisa, kan?"

"YA...!"

Dia menatapku garang dan benar saja, setelah itu, dia mengatakan hal-hal ketus lainnya. Seperti cabul—brengsek—tak tahu malu dan macam-macam lainnya.

Tapi tidak masalah jika pacarku galak dan aneh.

Yang terpenting, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Harus Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Ponsel itu, memang bukan ponselmu?"

Kami berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah. Sekarang dia berjalan di sampingku, bukan di belakangku lagi. Dan kami bergandengan tangan sekarang.

"Kau penasaran sekali dengan ponsel itu?"

"Tentu saja, jelas-jelas itu terjatuh dari kantongmu."

"Kalau begitu, setelah pulang kerumah, periksa saja ponsel itu. Dan kau akan tahu ponsel siapa itu..."

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku belum membuangnya?"

Dia mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau mudah ditebak."

"Dan kau sulit sekali ditebak..."

.

.

**Epilog**

**Sesampainya di rumah, aku segera berlari menuju kamarku. Panggilan ibuku untuk makan malam bahkan tidak kuhiraukan sama sekali.**

**Saat ini yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah melihat ponsel itu.**

**Bodoh sekali aku ini.**

**Tetap menyimpan ponsel itu tapi tidak pernah mengecek itu milik siapa.**

**Aku mengecek-ngecek ponsel itu dan yang kutemukan, sungguh membuatku terkejut bukan main.**

** "I—Ini?"**

.

.

**"Kau sudah tahu ponsel itu milik siapa?" tanyanya ketika aku ke kelasnya saat jam istirahat.**

**"Kenapa saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau mau membuangnya? Bukankah itu ponsel milikmu."**

**"Memang..."**

**"Lalu?"**

** "Kau tahu kan tentang foto itu?"**

**"Ya, aku tahu."**

**"Aku kira kau sudah membukanya saat kau mau mengembalikannya kemarin. Jadinya, karena malu aku menyuruhmu untuk membuangnya."**

** "Aku belum melihatnya."**

**"Ya, aku tahu karena kau tidak berkata apa-apa lagi setelahnya."**

**Aku menyeringai. Mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya.**

**Dia gugup sekali.**

**"Kau menguntitku?"**

**Wajahnya kelimpungan. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menggodanya seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang selalu mengintimidasi.**

**"Tidak..."**

**"Lalu, foto-foto itu? Kenapa kau sudah menyimpannya semenjak aku masih kelas empat? Dasar maniak."**

**Aku tertawa.**

** "Bukan seperti itu, aku menguntitmu karena aku penasaran. Kenapa di masa depan kau adalah suamiku."**

**Aku tertawa dan mencondongkan tubuhku untuk mencium bibirnya. Semua siswa yang ada di kelas sontak berteriak histeris.**

**"Berarti kau mengakui bahwa kau menguntitku, bukan?"**

**Dia tidak menjawab.**

** "Sebenarnya, kau tidak pernah lupa jalan ke stasiun kan?"**

**Dan dia tidak menjawab lagi.**

**Lalu, aku kembali menciumnya—kali ini lebih lama lagi.**

**END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Short Stories 2St**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**.**

**A Little Thing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing****: ****Chanbaek**** / ****Chanyeol**—**Baekhyun**

**C****ast****: ****Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Yura (OC)**

**Ratings****: T**

**Warning****: Yaoi****, OOC, Typo, and M-PreG**

**Summary****: Terkadang, beberapa hal kecil yang tak ****tampak ****justru menunjukkan****seberapa besar cinta seseorang untukmu.**

.

.

.

Adalah hal-hal kecil yang ia lakukan di setiap harinya. Hal kecil yang selalu menjadi sesuatu yang kemudian aku banggakan dan bersyukur bahwa ia berada di sisiku. Menjadi suamiku dan menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku.

Aku masih ingat, saat itu musim gugur—yang tidak pernah aku lupakan di bulan April 2009.

Saat itu seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, aku selalu marah dan mengomeli banyak hal ketika Park Yura—anak pertamaku mulai bertingkah. Ia selalu melempar barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Membuang dan merusak barang-barang itu dengan gigi-giginya yang baru tumbuh ataupun dengan tangannya.

Ketika hormon mulai mengendalikan prilakuku, aku memarahinya meski ia baru berusia enam tahun. Aku bahkan sering marah karena hal yang sepele. Suara televisi yang terlalu keras, dengkuran dari suamiku dan tangisan dari anak-anakku.

Aku menjadi lebih sensitif dan tempramental dalam satu waktu. Ketika itu, pukul tujuh malam, aku baru pulang dari kantor. Rasanya tubuhku seperti remuk. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor. Anak-anakku yang masih kecil dan menangis sepanjang waktu. Benar-benar membuatku sedikit kesal.

Ketika kemarahanku hampir memuncak karena Yura kembali berbuat ulah, suamiku membimbingku ke kamar tidur. Ia membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi dimana bak rendam sudah siap terisi air hangat.

"Mandilah, sayang. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," katanya ketika itu. Aku mengangguk dan mencium pipinya. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

Aku menikmati saat hening dan tenang seperti ini. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan air ini dan aku mulai menyadarinya di menit kedua aku berendam. Aku memanggilnya dan dia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku memberikan aroma terapi di garam mandimu. Aroma ini bisa menenangkan penat dan juga meredakan emosi. Kau berendamlah dulu, aku akan membuatkan coklat panas untukmu."

Aku setuju dan kemudian mengangguk.

Selesai berendam, Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku. Meletakkan gelas berisi coklat panas di meja nangkas—lalu mencium keningku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan menunggu ucapannya.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah bekerja."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menemaninya hingga ia tertidur.

Imsomniaku kumat dan tak mudah untuk menghilangkannya—jadi aku pergi ke dapur dan mencari makanan ringan yang bisa aku makan. Apa saja asal aku bisa cepat tidur.

Aku kemudian berhenti mencari snack ketika melihat sampah-sampah tercecer di sekitar lantai dapur.

Pasti ulah Yura, pikirku. Dengan perasaan sedikit rileks karena perlakuan manis suamiku, aku memunguti sampah-sampah itu dan mataku kembali melirik bungkusan yang asing bagiku.

Aku membeli keperluan dapur juga rumah tangga dan aku tahu dengan pasti apa-apa saja yang dimakan oleh keluargaku. Tentu saja, aku akan memastikan bahwa semuanya sehat dan juga bersih.

"Kopi?" gumamku.

Seingatku, bukan merek ini yang kuminum setiap hari.

Ya, aku adalah pecandu kopi terutama kopi hitam pekat. Setiap hari aku pasti meminum kopi agar aku bisa melanjutkan aktivitasku. Aku akan pusing jika tidak meminum kopi di pagi hari.

"Ini kopi siapa?"

Aku membalik bungkusan itu dan tubuhku membeku untuk sesaat. Di bungkus itu tertulis dengan jelas, 'Mengandung setengah kafein dari kopi biasa.'

Apakah suamiku yang mengganti kopiku? Tapi kapan? Ia sibuk dengan bisnisnya dan bagaimana ia dapat meluangkan waktu melakukan hal remeh temeh semacam ini?

Sambil mengumpulkan sampah sial itu, aku terus memikirkan bagaimana suamiku melakukannya. Kemudian, aku mencuci tangan dan menghampirinya yang tertidur pulas.

Jika difikir, aku selalu terkena imsomnia dan akan bangun lebih siang darinya. Ia menyiapkan sarapan dan aku yang memandikan Yura.

Karena aku sudah mengantuk, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Sebelum tidur, aku sempat mencium kening suamiku.

Esoknya, setelah pergi bekerja, aku membeli kopi yang biasa meskipun kopi yang ada di dapur belum habis seluruhnya. Ia memandangku sebentar lalu kembali memandang barang-barang belanjaanku. Aku tersenyum melihat gerak-geriknya tapi aku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Setelahnya, aku tidak tidur, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dan benar saja, ia melangkah mengendap-endap dengan hawa yang masih dingin dan piyama yang masih terpasang.

Aku mengikuti pergerakannya dari belakang. Mengenakan kaos kaki untuk menyamarkan suara langkah kakiku. Disana terlihat suamiku membuka bungkusan yang aku kenal kemarin, kopi rendah kafein lalu meletakkannya di tempat bubuk kopi dan kemudian membuang kopi yang aku beli beberapa jam yang lalu. Seluruhnya, seakan-akan tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Paginya, seperti biasa, aku selalu membuat kopi dan dia membaca berita di koran. Kopi yang kubuat mengepul dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia membaca Koran dengan serius, seolah-olah ia adalah tokoh politik yang ada di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih untuk garam mandinya yang baru. Aku suka dengan aromanya."

Pancingku, mencoba menemukan jawaban mengapa ia melakukan hal-hal yang justru jarang dilakukan oleh suami manapun.

Ia tersenyum singkat dan berujar, "Itu karena aku ingin hidup denganmu sepanjang usiaku, Baekhyun."

**THE END.**

**Kalau ada yang pernah baca sama persis****—****hanya beberapa yang saya ubah, maka itu adalah tulisan saya di blog. Jadi saya tidak memplagiat ya****—****hanya memindahkan cerita saya di blog ke FFN.**

**.**

Ps : Terinspirasi dari kebiasaan mimiku yg selalu meminum kopinya di pagi hari. Tp skrg udah ngga karena bujukan papi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**"WRONG"**

**Main Pair : Chanbaek**

**Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Jung Hanna (OC)**

**NB; Byun Baekhyun (9 Tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (27 Tahun)**

**Jung Hanna (27 Tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
****WARNING :**

**YAOI, SMUT, PORNOGRAPHY, OOC, and Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**No to Plagiator!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Sweaterku terasa hangat dan juga wangi. Semuanya baru. Aku punya keluarga baru—ibu baru, dan ayah baru. Mereka menemukanku di panti asuhan di malam yang begitu dingin. Tepatnya, satu tahun yang lalu.

Aku melihat mereka sebagai pahlawan dalam hidupku. Dan aku berterima kasih dengan cara bersikap baik dan menurut apapun yang mereka katakan.

Ayah baruku, dia sangat tampan dan juga tinggi. Dia baik, suka tersenyum dan selalu memegang rambutku.

"Chanyeol, bantu aku mendekorasi pohonnya."

Itu suara ibuku. Dia menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di ruangan. Ya—itu pohon natal, begitu kata ibuku.

"Dimana hiasannya?"

Ibu menunjuk sebuah kotak. Dan kotak itu penuh dengan bola. Banyak sekali bola berwarna-warni. Ayahku mengambil bola-bola itu dan meletakkannya di pohon.

"Ini semua hiasan untuk pohon."

Ibu menoleh padaku dan tersenyum.

H-i-asan. Hia-san.

Kepalaku mengucapkan kata itu.

Hi-a-san.

"Dan ini—" Dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah tali dengan bunga-bunga kecil. Bersinar, begitu indah.

"Ini adalah lampu. Kita bisa menghias pohonnya menggunakan ini."

Dia membungkuk dan mengusap rambutku. Aku terdiam. Namun aku menyukai saat jari-jarinya menyentuh rambutku.

"Bagus, kan, Baekki?"

Ayah memandangiku. Dan entah kenapa aku mengulurkan tanganku agar dia menyentuhku. Dan ayah melakukannya. Dia menggenggam tanganku.

Begitu hangat. Begitu menenangkan.

Aku merasa senang dekat dengannya. Wanginya harum. Bersih. Dan dia hanya menyentuh tanganku tapi hatiku justru berdebar.

"Lain kali, kita beli lebih banyak bola, Hana. Lihat, pohon natalnya jadi tidak begitu bagus."

"Kau tahu, aku tadi buru-buru. Dan apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini. Hanya menonton bola dan memakan semua persediaan kue. Dan kau berani mengkritikku?"

"Hei—kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau seperti seorang suami yang tidak menghargai usahaku. Setidaknya, bisa beri aku pujian bukan kritikan."

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Dan kau tidak perlu berteriak, bukan?"

"Aku tidak berteriak, Hanna."

"Tapi, kau meninggikan ucapanmu!"

Ayah diam. Tidak membalas ucapan ibu. Mungkin karena dia kelelahan. Meskipun ibu berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya, seharian ini ayahkulah yang bersusah payah meletakkan pohon besar ini—sendirian.

Terkadang, ibuku memang berisik. Sangat berisik. Dia banyak bicara. Bicara sepanjang waktu. Aku tidak berbicara sama sekali. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku berbicara di dalam kepalaku.

"Hana, please..."

Ayah berjalan ke arah Ibu. Dan ayah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ibu. Aku terdiam—bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah. Tapi ibu hanya diam. Lalu, mendorong tubuh ayah.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

"Kau ini kenapa, Hana?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku sudah muak. Benar-benar muak! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tertipu oleh para investor itu! Kau jatuh miskin tapi kau menyeretku ke dalam hutang-hutangmu."

"Maaf, Hanna."

"Bayar hutangmu sendiri dan jangan libatkan ayahku lagi!"

"Aku tidak melibatkan ayahmu, Hanna! Mereka... Rentenir itu yang menemui ayahmu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan sentuh aku sampai hutang-hutangmu lunas, Park! Dan jangan harap, aku mau membatalkan perceraian kita!"

Ibu masuk kedalam kamar. Sedangkan ayah hanya diam sambil menatap punggung ibu yang perlahan menjauh. Dia tidak bicara apapun. Membuatku tak berani mendekatinya.

"Kau bisa minta bantuan Ahjumma untuk segala keperluanmu. Aku meletakkan nomor Ahjumma di buku telepon."

Ibu mendorong tas besar. Seperti koper lalu mencium keningku. Ayah masih diam disana. Wajahnya tampak marah, tapi dia tidak menyakiti ibu.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Ibu terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Iya, dan jangan cari aku dulu."

"Tentu, aku tidak akan mencarimu, Hanna."

Dan ibu benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan ayah yang kini berwajah sedih. Wajah yang selalu ceria, kini terlihat begitu sedih. Aku mendekatinya. Aku memegang celananya.

Dia menatapku.

"Kemari, sayang. Ayah perlihatkan padamu cara menghias pohon ini. Jadi, caranya adalah pengaitnya di masukkan ke dalam lubang kecil ini, lalu kau bisa menggantungkannya di pohon."

Ayah meletakkan hiasan hijau di pohon.

"Kau coba dengan bel ini."

Aku menggoyangkan bel itu. Mengeluarkan suara yang nyaring. Aku menggoyangkannya lagi. Ayah tersenyum. Senyuman yang lebar. Senyuman spesial untukku.

"Kau suka belnya, Baekki?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan menggoyangkan bel itu lagi. Ayah membelai rambutku. Rasanya, menyenangkan. Aku suka dengan sentuhan ayah.

"Seandainya, Hanna bisa sepertimu."

Tangannya berpindah ke atas bahuku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang mengantuk. Dan, sepertinya ayah menyadarinya. Dia menggendongku dan membimbingku masuk kedalam kamar.

"Kau ngantuk?"

Ayah duduk di atas kasur. Dia membacakan cerita untukku. Dan karena hari sudah malam, kamarnya menjadi gelap dan ayah tidak menghidupkan lampu kamar.

Aku ingin bicara soal lampu kamarku yang mati. Aku tidak suka gelap. Aku takut bermimpi buruk. Tapi, suaraku tidak mau keluar.

Ayah agak kebingungan dengan reaksiku.

"Kenapa?"

Ayah mencium keningku—mencoba menenangkanku. Baunya lembut dan manis. Aku suka dengan bau ayah. Jadi, ketika ayah akan bangun dari posisinya, aku mencegahnya dengan tanganku.

"Kenapa, sayang?"

Aku mencengkram selimutku. Bingung karena aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ku ungkapkan. Aku tidak bisa bicara dan itu sungguh sangat menyiksaku.

Apakah karena itu orangtuaku membuangku?

"Tenang, sayang. Ayah akan menemanimu."

Ayah berbaring di sampingku. Kami berbagi selimut yang sama. Dan anehnya, aku tidak merasa ketakutan lagi meskipun lampunya masih padam.

Aku memegang pipi ayah.

Dan aku tersenyum.

"Sayang, tidur. Ini sudah malam."

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau tidur dulu. Aku masih ingin bersama ayah. Dan ayah hanya menghela nafas lalu memelukku.

"Kau ingin ayah bernyanyi? Ayah tidak bisa bernyanyi."

Aku menggeleng. Dan ayah menatapku lama.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Aku mencium pipi kanannya. Ayah terdiam tapi masih menatapku. Tatapannya beda. Ada sesuatu dalam matanya yang sedikit menggangguku.

"Baekhyun."

Ayah tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang seperti biasa. Aku fikir, ayah marah. Jadi, aku mulai menangis. Tapi, ayah mendiamkanku dengan cara mengelus punggungku.

Setiap kali dia mengelus punggungku, itu artinya, ayah tidak marah padaku. Tapi, ayah perduli. Jadi, aku mulai diam. Tidak menangis lagi. Aku memeluk ayah semakin erat.

"Kau mencium pipi ayah?"

Tangan ayah tidak lagi bergerak ke punggung. Tapi merambat ke daerah pinggul, kemudian bokongku. Aku masih diam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ayah tiba-tiba meremas bokongku.

"Sudah lama sejak ayah dan ibu bertengkar, ayah tidak pernah mendapatkan ciuman yang seperti itu."

Ayah menatapku. Melepas remasannya—yang anehnya membuatku merasa kehilangan. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Lakukan itu pada bibir ayah."

Aku bingung. Tapi karena aku ingin jadi anak yang penurut, aku mulai mendekatkan wajah kami. Menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir ayah.

Lembut.

Rasanya aneh, tapi membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Bagus. Sekarang, kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku memberikan tanganku pada ayah. Tapi ayah masih tetap menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Karena rasanya seperti tofu, aku mulai mengemut bibir bawah ayah.

"Oh... Bagus, sayang."

Ayah balas mengemut bibirku. Tapi kali ini lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku tersentak. Tapi hanya diam menikmati hisapan lidah ayah pada lidahku.

Rasanya, asing—tapi aku suka.

Kemudian, ayah menggerakkan tanganku pada tonjolan yang aku tidak tahu apa itu. Karena ayah tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melihat. Ayah masih terus memainkan lidahku.

Aku merasa tanganku menyentuh sesuatu yang lunak tapi perlahan mengeras. Ayah makin kuat menghisap bibirku seperti akan memakannya.

Lalu melepaskan bibirnya dengan suara yang aneh.

"Ahhh... Baekhyun."

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di bawah. Entah apa itu. Tapi, ayah tidak mengijinkan aku untuk melihat ke bawah. Karena ayah langsung membuka kancing piyamaku.

Membuatku telanjang.

"Rasakan saja, oke."

Ayah menutup mataku dengan celana piyamaku sendiri. Aku hanya diam. Takut ayah akan marah. Aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Bagaimanapun, ayah adalah matahari untukku. Penyelamatku.

"Kalau sakit, kau bisa mencakar punggungku."

Aku tidak merasakan sakit. Memang apa yang ayah lakukan padaku? Dia tidak akan memukulku, kan. Ayah adalah pria yang baik.

"Jangan tegang, oke, Baek."

Ayah membalikkan tubuhku. Mendorong kakiku dan membuatku menungging. Aku bisa merasakan tangan ayah yang meraba-raba bokongku. Rasanya geli tapi membuat bulu kudukku meremang.

"Ayah tidak tahan lagi, Baek. Sudah lama ayah tidak melakukan ini pada Hanna. Ayah benar-benar butuh pelampiasan. Kumohon, maafkan, ayah."

Maaf atas apa, ayah?

"Ayah langsung masukkan, oke?"

Masukkan apa. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Tahan, Baek. Kumohon."

Ada sesuatu yang panjang dan keras memasuki bokongku. Dan belum sempat aku berfikir apa itu, aku merasa sakit. Sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian anusku. Rasanya perih sekali. Aku mencengkram selimutku. Aku menangis tapi tangisanku merembes ke kain yang menutupi mataku.

Aku menggoyangkan bokongku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang tak kumengerti ini. Tapi, bukannya berkurang, rasa sakit itu makin terasa perih saat sesuatu yang panjang itu keluar masuk bokongku.

"Baek, Ahhh... Baek... Ini sempit sekali."

Aku kesakitan. Aku ingin berteriak tapi tak satupun kata keluar dari mulutku. Rasanya, seperti terbelah; nyeri dan sangat sakit. Ayah, apa ini? Kumohon, hentikan—apapun itu, kumohon, hentikan.

"Ohh—sial, ini lebih sempit. Ahh... Baek..."

Benda keras itu menyentuh sesuatu.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sentuh. Tapi, begitu benda keras itu menyentuh titik itu, tubuhku tiba-tiba bergetar.

Rasa sakit yang tadi kurasakan, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi rasa yang menyenangkan. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ini sangat menakjubkan. Membuat tubuhku menggigil, bergetar dan seperti tersengat listrik.

Aku ambruk karena perasaan asing ini tapi, tangan ayah kembali menahan pinggulku untuk tetap menungging. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bantal ketika rasa itu benar-benar hampir membuatku gila. Membuat air liurku menetes.

"Kau menikmatinya, kan, Baek? Rasanya enak, kan?"

Aku mengangguk berulang kali dan tawa ayah terdengar begitu keras. Sepertinya, dia suka dengan jawabanku.

"Ahh... Baekki—Ahh."

Aku bahkan tidak ingin benda panjang itu berhenti.

Aku ingin benda itu terus memenuhi lubang bokongku.

"Ohh... Baek—aku akan keluar..."

Benda itu semakin cepat. Tapi aku suka. Aku bahkan semakin mengangkat bokongku agar benda itu dapat memberiku rasa yang lebih.

"Baekhyun!"

Ada sesuatu yang basah, cair, masuk kedalam diriku. Aku bisa merasakannya. Mengalir hingga ke paha dan juga kakiku. Aku juga merasa tegang—sama seperti ketika aku menahan kencing saat aku dikurung di panti, aku juga merasa seperti itu.

Tapi tidak seperti air seni, sesuatu yang keluar ini sangat sedikit. Seperti cairan pekat—yang cairannya masih bergantung di ujung.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

Aku mengangguk.

Jujur, aku ingin lagi.

"Kau mau merasakannya lagi?"

Aku mengangguk dan ayah tertawa.

Dan benda itu keluar dalam diriku. Masuk lagi. Keluar lagi. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa ini. Tapi ini sangat enak. Aku ingin lebih. Lebih, dan lebih.

"Ahh... Baekhyun...!"

Apalagi, ketika mendengar suara ayahku.

Suaranya yang berat ketika memanggil namaku, membuatku merasa senang. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada tubuhku. Dan entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi. Aku tidak tahu.  
Yang pasti, aku ingin mendengar suaranya lagi.

"Baek, Ahh—lakukan lagi! Naikkan bokongmu!"

Aku menaikkan bokongku dan semakin terasa enak. Maka, aku melakukannya terus-menerus selama berjam-jam. Entahlah, sudah berapa lama benda itu memenuhi bokongku.

Bahkan cairan itu sudah keluar berkali-kali.

Tapi ayah tidak juga menghentikannya.

"Ahh—Baek, ini sudah pagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti..." Aku sudah terlentang, sudah beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena tubuhku tidak kuat untuk terus menungging seperti tadi.

"Baek, ini sudah jam tujuh pagi! Ahh—sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti..."

Aku menaikkan bokongku lagi—itu berarti aku tidak keberatan. Dan gerakan benda itu makin cepat begitu aku menggerakkan bokongku ke atas.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Baek... Ohh—aku keluar!"

Dan cairan itu keluar lagi. Kembali memenuhi bokongku. Aku bisa merasakan tubuh ayah yang berbaring disampingku. Nafasnya tidak beraturan dan dia terengah-engah.

Dan ayah mencium keningku.

Lalu, semuanya terasa berat dan juga Gelap.

**TBC**

**Apa ini? /duagh/ ditendang.**

**Oke, satu lagi FF gaje yg saya publish, ini two shoot****—****review please \(^.^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**"WRONG"**

**Main Pair : Chanbaek**

**Pairing : Park Chanyeol, Byun (Park) Baekhyun, Jung Hanna (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**.****  
****WARNING :**

**YAOI, SMUT, PORNOGRAPHY, OOC, and Typo.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading...**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**No to Plagiator!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Aku bingung. Setelah melakukan hal yang aneh tadi malam, tiba-tiba saja keesokan paginya, ayah menangis dan meminta maaf padaku. Aku tidak mengerti tapi dengan mudahnya, aku memaafkannya. Entah perbuatan apa yang harus dimaafkan. Karena menyakiti bokongku? Atau karena membuatku seperti terbang ke langit?

"Tolong, Baek, tolong... Jangan bilang apapun pada Hana. Jangan menuliskan kejadian itu di kertas notemu. Jangan menulis diari. Atau apapun itu. Kumohon, Baek. Maafkan aku."

Aku bilang pada ayah, di kertas noteku, bahwa aku tidak peduli karena aku tidak takut apapun. Aku sangat kuat dan aku pandai menyembunyikan rahasia. Aku tidak suka menjelek-jelekkan anak panti dan aku tidak suka mengadu. Setelah mengatakan itu, ayah memelukku dan berterima kasih. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Satu hari tanpa ibu, rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Ayah mengajakku ke taman bermain, mengajakku ke kedai ramen dan makan es krim. Aku senang saat ayah hanya menggenggam tanganku; bukan tanganku dan tangan ibu juga. Hanya tanganku.

Aku juga suka menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah. Dia baik. Tentu ibu juga baik. Tapi entahlah. Aku hanya lebih suka saat bersama ayah. Ada debaran dan rasa malu yang aneh saat ayah mengecup pipiku yang ada sisa es krimnya. Itu benar-benar membuatku malu. Kenapa ya?

"Chanyeol! Dimana kau?" Itu suara ibu. Ibu sudah pulang setelah tiga hari meninggalkan rumah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku justru tidak senang. Itu akan membuat kasih sayang ayah terbagi. Dan aku tidak suka dengan hal itu.

"Hanna?"

"Kenapa mukamu begitu? Kau tidak senang dengan kepulanganku?" Ibu merubah raut wajahnya menjadi dingin. Itu memang kebiasaan ibu saat ayah melakukan kesalahan. Dan, aku tidak suka melihat hal itu.

Ayah itu baik tapi ibu jusru memperlakukan ayah seperti itu. "Hanna, aku senang kau pulang. Kenapa kau berfikir aku tidak senang?"

Ayah memeluk ibu. Hatiku terasa sakit. Aku kenapa?

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Ya, Hanna. Apakah kau juga?"

"Maaf karena meninggalkanmu begitu saja."

"Itu tidak penting. Kau sudah kembali sekarang, itu yang terpenting. Kau mau makan? Sejak kau pergi, aku berlatih memasak. Ya, hanya telur dan sup tahu. Tapi kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa order makanan lain."

Ibu tersenyum, hatiku makin terasa sakit.

"Tidak, Chan. Aku ingin makan masakanmu saja." Ibu tersenyum dan melirikku yang hanya diam disana. "Baekhyun, kau tidak merindukanku? Kemarilah, peluk aku!"

Aku mendekat. Memeluk perutnya. Seharusnya, perasaanku lebih baik karena sekarang aku memeluk ibuku. Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sama?

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah memecahkan cermin seumur hidupku. Aku pernah menjatuhkan piring-piring atau guci-guci mahal tapi tidak pernah cermin. Karena itu bisa melukaiku. Dan benar saja, pecahan kaca itu melukai wajahku. Ayah menatapku dengan wajah marah sekaligus khawatir.

Ayah memelukku. "Sayang, kau kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan sekolah barumu?" Aku menggeleng. Tapi ayah hanya tersenyum. Aku bisa menebak, setelah aku menggeleng, ayah akan mengatakan, 'Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita perlu pindah ke Busan untuk pengembangan usaha ayah. Tapi sekolah berkebutuhan khusus sangat mahal. Ayah belum punya uang sebanyak itu.'

Tapi tidak, ayah justru mencium bibirku.

Aku sudah sebelas tahun sekarang. Aku sudah tahu apa namanya jika kedua bibir saling bersentuhan. Ciuman; ungkapan rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam. Dan jujur, aku sangat menyukai ciuman ayah.

Aku membalasnya dengan pelan.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk dan ayah kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang hangat. Senyuman yang membuatku lupa; bahwa orang ini seharusnya menjadi ayahku saja, bukan menjadi orang yang diam-diam kucintai.

Ayah kemudian membawakan aku kue coklat dan berharap aku akan cepat beradaptasi dengan sekolah baruku. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tapi kemudian aku menyerahkan noteku pada ayah.

**_Ayah, ini sulit. Mereka menyebutku bisu. _**

Ayah menatapku lama.

Matanya seperti akan menangis. Dia mengelus pipiku yang terkena pecahan kaca. Lalu mulai mengobatinya. Mengambil kapas, alkohol dan menyapukannya pada lukaku. Perih tapi perasaan senangku jauh lebih menentramkan daripada rasa perihnya.

"Bertahanlah. Tunggu hingga ayah bisa membangun usaha ayah lagi. Ayah berjanji akan langsung memindahkanmu ke sekolah khusus. Ayah berjanji!"

Setelah hari itu, ayah selalu datang menjemputku. Ayah juga mengatur seragamku yang kadang agak berantakan. Tentu saja, karena sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, ibu sudah mulai berbuat ulah lagi. Dia sering pergi keluar dan pulang larut malam. Ibu minum; mabuk dan kemudian ayah juga yang akan mengurusnya.

Ayah merapikan segalanya. Kerah, jaket atau apapun supaya tidak berantakan seperti biasanya. Dia juga merapikan rambutku. Dia ingin aku menjadi pandai dan bisa sukses di masa depan. Itu terlihat dari dia berusaha mati-matian untuk membangun kembali perusahaannya dan membiayai sekolahku.

"Belajar yang rajin, sayang."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ayah menyayangimu. Bertahanlah. Jangan dengarkan apapun yang mereka katakan. Cukup belajar dan kelak, kau bisa membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kau lebih, lebih, dan lebih sukses dari mereka."

**_Aku mencintamu, ayah. Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena kau begitu peduli padaku. Terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku. Aku janji tidak akan mendengarkan mereka. Aku hanya akan belajar saja. Ini untukmu._**

"Hai, anak bisu! Hari ini kau tidak dapat jatah makan! Ini untukku saja." Itu suara Boong. Anak gendut yang paling punya kuasa di sekolah ini. Dia merebut bekalku. Bekal buatan ayah.

Tapi aku lapar. Aku tidak mau menurut begitu saja. Apalagi itu buatan ayah. Dia susah-susah membuat itu dan bangun pagi untukku. Dan anak ini malah seenaknya mengambilnya. Aku tidak takut dengan Boong. Aku merebut kembali bekalku dan dia memukulku. Sakit sekali. Perlahan, semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan yang bisa kuingat adalah wajah ayahku.

**_Ayah maaf, bekalmu. Bekal buatanmu._**

Aku membuka mata. Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Apakah aku tidur? Seingatku aku tadi dipukul Boong. Dan dimana ini? Apakah ini UKS sekolah? Terlihat seperti itu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Perban ada di kepalaku. Aku coba berpikir dan mengingat tapi aku lupa. Yang kuingat hanyalah Boong memukulku beberapa kali lalu aku terjatuh karena kesakitan. "Apakah masih sakit? Sebentar lagi, ayahmu akan datang menjemputmu. Kau tenang saja."

Perawat itu namanya Bonmi. Dia sangat baik karena merawat anak-anak yang sakit. Dia memberiku makanan dan mengecek kembali perbanku. Ayah tiba-tiba datang dengan menggebrak pintu. Dia berlari dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Sayang, apakah sakit?" Aku mengangguk. Meringis saat tangan ayah mengelus perbanku. Tentu saja itu sakit. Bahkan anak menyebalkan itu memukulku berkali-kali.

"Sakit sekali?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. Ayah akan menangis jadi dia memelukku. Dia bilang, saat ayah ingin menangis; soal kebangrutan, soal ibu atau apapun. Ayah hanya bisa bertahan kalau dia memelukku. Begitu katanya.

"Ayah akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Aku menatap ayah. Aku menggeleng. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menambah beban ayah hanya karena sikap manjaku. Sekolah berkebutuhan khusus itu mahal. Apalagi, ayah ingin aku sekolah di sekolah khusus dengan akreditasi yang sama dengan sekolah internasional. Sekolah anak-anak autis yang jenius, sekolah anak yang tidak bisa bicara tapi memiliki kepandaian. Itu mahal.

"Nonna, kau bisa mengantarku ke ruangan kepala sekolah?" Ayah menatap Bonmi Nonna lalu kembali menatapku. "Baek, sekarang, jangan fikirkan apapun. Jangan fikirkan biaya atau yang lainnya. Hanya fokus pada pelajaran saja. Belajar yang rajin."

**_ Ayah, kenapa kau selalu membuatku ingin menangis?_**

Sejak aku pulang dengan membawa perban di kepala, ayah selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku mengatakan kepadanya; menulis di noteku, bahwa salah satu hal yang menggangguku adalah soal hubunganku dengannya. Seperti ketika ayah mencium dan memelukku itu membuatku sangat gembira. Maka kami membicarakan hal itu. Aku merasakan sensasi aneh ketika ayah kembali menciumku. Kedinginan dan berkeringat. Juga ada suara mendengung di dalam kepalaku lalu kupikir aku kotor dan nakal ketika menceritakannya. Tapi ayah bilang, yang terjadi padaku itu adalah mimpi basah, dan itu hal biasa yang terjadi pada anak lelaki.

Ibu tidak pernah pulang lagi. Hanya kadang-kadang saja saat mengambil barang-barangnya atau saat dia mengajukan gugatan cerai pada ayah. Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun dan aku sangat mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh ayah dan juga ibu. Yaitu perceraian. Aneh memang karena anak manapun tidak akan suka orangtuanya bercerai. Tapi, aku lain. Aku sangat senang. Bahkan sebut saja aku brengsek karena aku sampai-sampai menangis saking gembiranya.

Aku banyak membaca karena ayah menuntutku untuk itu. Aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk kuliah dalam beberapa minggu mendatang. Aku sudah bisa bersekolah di sekolah normal. Karena semakin dewasa, olok-olokan itu akan semakin berkurang.

Karena orang-orang dewasa hanya berfikir tentang dirinya. Entah aku bisu atau apa; mereka tidak akan perduli. Jadi, aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Aku bersosialisasi seperti biasa dan ayah bilang, dia bangga padaku.

17 Oktober, aku bermimpi buruk tadi malam. Dan pagi ini, setelah aku terjaga, aku harus kuliah pada jam sembilan pagi. Ayah seperti biasa, memasakkan sarapan untukku. Ayah sudah tidak terlalu sedih lagi. Dia bilang, dia mulai terbiasa karena ibu sering pergi keluar daripada di dalam rumah. Selama bertahun-tahun, kami hanya hidup berdua tanpa ibu. Dan ayah bilang, mungkin ibu membuat kami terbiasa sebelum meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku tulis di noteku, bahwa aku senang kalian berpisah. Dan aku kira ayah akan marah. Tapi dia justru tersenyum dan mencium keningku.

"Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku, Baek."

**_Terima kasih karena selalu menjagaku, ayah._**

****"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutku ayah di notemu?"

**_Kenapa? Kau ayahku. Ayahku yang tampan._**

****"Itu terdengar buruk."

**_Ayah, kau mencintaiku?_**

"Jangan sebut aku ayah lagi, Baek."

**_ Park Chanyeol, apakah kau mencintaiku?_**

****"Ya, sangat, sangat menyayangimu."

**_ Menyayangi, ya?_**

****"Ya, tentu saja."

**_ Melebihi ibu?_**

****"Entahlah."

**_ Kau jahat!_**

****"Baek, dengar! Hanna adalah orang yang kunikahi. Cinta pertamaku. Sedangkan kau adalah orang yang selalu disisiku. Menemaniku, mencintaiku dan aku juga menyayangimu."

**_ Lalu?_**

****"Aku mencintai Hanna. Tapi, aku lebih, lebih, dan lebih mencintaimu. Aku menyadari hal itu dan rasa cintaku pada Hanna telah berbeda."

**_ Kau tidak mencintainya lagi, Park Chanyeol?_**

****"Dulu."

**_ Kau mencintaiku sekarang?_**

****"Ya."

**_ Sebagai anak?_**

****"Di hadapan semua orang, iya, sebagai anak."

**_ Dihadapanku?_**

****"Sebagai pria."

****Dan ayah menciumku. Lalu, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat aku berumur sembilan tahun. Hal yang tabu untuk kami. Tapi hal yang paling membuatku sangat bahagia. Aku kira ayah tidak akan menyentuhku lagi sejak hari itu. Tapi, kali ini, dia menyentuhku setelah mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu. Tuhan, aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku, Tuhan. Maafkan kami. Maafkan kami.

END.

**Segaje apapun, tetep harus review yaaa #duagh!**


End file.
